villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King (Deltarune)
'''King '''is the main antagonist of the first chapter of the indie video game ''Deltarune. ''He is the cruel and heartless ruler of the Dark World and the father of Lancer, who despises the Lightners and will do anything to kill them. Past Before the events of the game, King was one of the 4 kings who ruled the Dark Kingdom. One day, however, King meets a mysterious knight, and begins to work for them. With the power of the knight at his side, King betrayed the other rulers of the Dark World and imprisoned them, turning him into the tyrant of the Dark World. Afterwards, the knight uses their power to create a second Dark Fountain, and tasked King with protecting it. Chapter 1 When the King heard that the Lightners are heading to the Card Castle to close the fountain, King sends his son, Lancer, to dispose of them. Unfortunately for King, however, this plan backfired as Lancer started to grew a bond with the Lightners, particularly with Susie due to their similarity. As the heroes get closer to the castle, however, Lancer starts to become more nervous at the thought of the heroes fighting his dad. When the heroes eventually reaches the castle, Lancer betrays them and throws them in the dungeon forever, so that they would not have to fight his dad. Susie manages to escape and attempts to find a way to free Kris and Ralsei. On her way, however, she meets up with Lancer, who attempted to stop Susie, resulting the two to fight. Susie, however, can not bring herself to kill Lancer and begs Lancer to move aside, at which Lancer reveals his concern that the heroes and King will end up killing each other. Susie then promises Lancer that she won't kill King and they'll try to talk it out. Relieved, Lancer goes ahead to try and reason with his father while Susie rescues the rest of the party. When the Lightners eventually made it to the top of the castle, they see Lancer attempted to reason his father. When the King asked Lancer if the Lightners were disposed of, he became enraged when he learns that the Lightners were still alive, and became even more enraged when he learned Lancer befriended the Lightners. When King noticed the heroes presence, King picked up his son and threatens to throw him off the roof if the Lightners don't bow to him. Lancer, however, manages to attack his father from the behind, causing the King the drop Lancer and giving him a chance to escape. The heroes then proceeds to fight King. The heroes attempted to reason with King, but King refused to listen, forcing them to stop King by force. When King receives enough damage, King calls off the fight, exhausted, and claims to wish for a peaceful solution, convincing the heroes to put down their weapons and Ralsei to heal him. When Ralsei does heal King, however, King attacks the heroes, knocking them out. King then attempts to murder Kris, saying that quiet people "pisses him off". Before King can land the finishing blow, however, they are interrupted by Susie, who also said the exact thing to them the first time they meet. Depending on the route the player is doing, the fight will end in one of two ways. Neutral/Genocide Ralsei will uses the opportunity to cast his Pacify spell on King, putting him into a deep sleep. Pacifist Susie will distract King long enough for Lancer to show up, who had gathered the minions King mistreated during the fight. Lancer will then announced that he's overthrowing his father, and promptly throws his father into the dungeon. Appearance King is a big and bulky figure. Half of his face is covered with a spade, covering his eyes. He has big, sharp teeth and, like his son, tends to hang his blue tongue out. At the middle of his stomach, there is a big mouth where a chain with a shape of a heart comes out, which King uses during his battle. He wears a black cape, blue boots and gloves, and a spiky crown on his head. Personality King is a brutal, abusive, power-hungry, and heartless ruler. His is known for constantly mistreating and abusing his servants, and shows little to no concern over them, eithering firing them or out-right throwing them into the dungeon. In addition, he is an abusive father towards Lancer at well. Rouxls Kaard mentions that he often negates Lancer and, at times, forgets to feed him. He even threatens to throw Lancer off the roof, showing he has no concern over Lancer whatsoever. Gallery King face.png King defeat.jpg|King's defeat as he's overthrown by his own son. King_battle_throw.gif|The King throwing his chain. Trivia *The King's battle theme, Chaos King, is a remix of the Card Castle Theme. *The King's laughter is a deeper pitched version of Lancer's laugh. *The King, Lancer, Rudinn, Hathy, Clover, and Jevil's designs were all designed by kanotynes. All of the designs, barring Jevil, were originally used for a school assignment, where she had to draw unique designs for a playing card deck. de:King (Deltarune) Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Traitor Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Parents Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Spoilers Category:Imprisoned Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Delusional Category:Genocidal Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Game Changer Category:Game Bosses Category:Gaolers Category:Fanatics Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyer of Innocence